Lovely Egoism
by Iracomprometida78
Summary: Zero has weird dreams, what he does not know is that those aren't dreams, those a memories...He would have to look those crimson eyes, and discover that it was him the cause of all that confusion...
1. Chapter 1

_Lovely Egoism._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter One:

Etiquette

.

_**By **_

_**Iracomprometida78**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A quiet smile spread over the vampire cold features, a fake perfect smile. A quiet whisper was heard in his ear, his cheeks responded with a light blush, meanwhile, the person behind him send ghost-kisses with his mouth. Tentative words were heard very clearly, making the hunter shiver for some odd reason. A reason that meant he was feeling pleasure…_

_-Umm…Zero-chan, you look pathetic.- A soft hand pinched Zero's right cheek,- Didn't know you liked to play this kind of games…-_

_The hunter was trying to get free from the strong grip, but it was pretty obvious he had no possibility to get free. He cursed the man who brought such dirty creature to the house. Even if Zero was just twelve, he clearly understood the world of vampires and hunters. They were enemies until the end. At least that was the way he was taught from Yagari Touga…_

_-Let me go!- Zero pressed harder his nails under the hand that hold his wrists. -You are all the same! Blood-sucker vampire! I hate you, Yuuki is innocent and you are…Argh!-_

_The older vampire pressed his sharp nails into the pale skin deeper. The mention of the young girl Zero and Kaname cared so much, but it caused annoyance inside of Kaname's heart. He never came to 'visit' his sister, he came to watch that annoying little bastard of silver hair. His enemy…but inside of him something deeper was burning with hate and other inside feeling that he declared as an invader that shouldn't be there._

_-Listen to me, and listen good…Kiryuu.- The vampire had meet Zero like this every time he came to visit his sister, which seemed to bother the young hunter to no end.-I hate it. I hate it when you mention her name as if she was everything to you! The only one you should be thinking about is me!-_

_-What the hell are you talking about?!- He screamed in pain, feeling his skin burning.- I-I hate you! I'm going to safe Yuuki…Ah!-_

_-Don't say her name! Say mine! Only mine, did you heard me?- _

_This was odd, Kaname always kept his composure, he would usually glare hard at Zero and push him out of the way without caring. But, tonight was different. It felt like the vampire was getting out something of his chest, something that had to do with what he felt for the young Kiryuu…_

_-Damn you Kaname Kuran!- Zero yelled in front of Kaname's face, who was so close their noses were touching.-Damn you Kaname…Hmp!?-_

_Zero closed his eyes hard when Kaname pressed his lips violently against Zero's lips. Kaname hold Zero by his head, making more fraction between their lips, tasting the inside of Zero's mouth. As said hunter saw in horror and confusion, he kicked and pushed, but nothing worked._

_-Ah!- Zero tried to recover all the air stolen from him, Zero was pressed against the wall, observing how Kaname tried to recover his air as well, before Zero could reply the pure-blood glared hard at him interrupting the words that wanted to come out of Zero's mouth…_

_-I hate to erase this memory from you, but at least I would be able to remember it…- _

_He kissed Zero hard, stealing his air from him as well as Zero's energy, and consciousness. The hunter fell in his knees slowly, still pressing his lips against the other, who was watching Zero fading into deep sleep. His eyes closed slowly, and he foolishly tried to get in his feet. And the last thing he saw was red crimson eyes…vigilant crimson-eyes._

Zero jumped from his sit, feeling strange for such a weird dream…or was it a memory? He couldn't tell. It was good nobody was in the classroom, they would probably make fun of him for almost falling off his sit because of a dream.

-Kuran, kissing me…- Zero frowned, like hell that was going to happen,-that bastard would never kiss me, he would only drink my blood and get rid off me. I would never like that Blood-sucker…-

He got up from his sit and walked outside the classroom, hands in pockets, and a boring looking adorned his face. He had think of a lot of things lately, like those weird dreams he had almost every night. And in all of those dreams there was something similar…Kaname Kuran. He would appear in his dreams, doing…weird things, well, saying weird things to Zero most of all.

What confused him more was that strange feeling every time he saw the vampire. He would evade his eyes, and tried to look as if he didn't give a damn about Kuran. Which wasn't true at all.

Speaking of the devil.

-Kiryuu, you look rather distracted by something.- A deep voice said in front of him, few feet away.-Did something happened to Yuuki?-

-Not of your business!- He snapped without reason at the pureblood.

-Excuse me, but if there is something I did to you just tell me…- Kaname gave him a cold glare.-Not need to be all mean and grotesque…-

Zero rolled his eyes, he just walked causally close to Kaname who was standing there like a child waiting for any instructions given. He stoopped in front of Kaname…He wanted to ask him about the dreams, but that would make him look like an idiot. Since he really doubted that Kaname had knowledge about those weird dreams.

So he decided to test it…By saying Yuuki's name…

-Yuuki…- He whispered in the air, close to Kaname's face.

-…- Kaname's hand tightened into a fist, he wanted to slap Zero. It was good he could act cold and distant.-I think you are falling in madness. And now, please excuse me…-

"_So Kaname didn't know nothing_" or at least that was what Zero thought…

Kaname walked back to his dormitory, where he fell in his bed graciously. He closed his eyes and felt a headache coming. It was hard enough to be ignored by that bastard, and that funny feeling that Zero brought every time he was close. It was bad enough that Kaname had tried to erase that feeling that certain hunter provoked.

It was useless to keep playing this game, he was an adult now…

-But…I still remember that night…- He smiled darkly.-You're going to be mine, Kiryuu…-

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry if my English suck that's my second language. Still, its been awhile since I last wrote XD Hope you like my crappy story, if not…That's fine with me! Check it out...I'm reading Vampire Kight again! :3...**

**It was inspired by many song of Kanon Wakeshima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovely Egoism**

.

Author:

**_Iracomprometida78_**

.

Chapter Two:

Lovely Madness.

.

.

.

"_I'm not crazy, I'm just deeply in love…deeply crazy enough to kill for your love."_

His years watching that hunter from far away was constantly more like a mania. Many times the Kiryuu ignored his existence, clearly more interested in watching the lunatic girls that chased after Aidou. Not like he was concerned about Aidou almost been raped by those rabid girls. He could ,literally, see the Kiryuu eating flies.

No worries at all when it came to take care of the whole situation between humans and vampires.

Kuran Kaname was more than intensely watching him.

"Excu-excuse me."

Small fingers traveled her smooth hair. Her eyes intensely stared at the floor, was the floor that interesting?-Kaname himself wondered at the time- the girl gulped nervously. His trembling lips opened to ask something that, obviously, Zero would respond with a no. But, because he knew Zero so well. The interest he showed with his eyes at the girl-that was not a good sign.

Something in particular provoked him to react. His brain instantly gave the big and evil idea. Zero's distraction was not looking at the hunter anymore, she was lost her previous interest in the hunter. Now her brown-dark eyes clearly pointed out the lust pictured in her pupils. Kaname Kuran.

His fake smile made her heart beat like crazy.

To Zero's eyes it never occurred to think the evil interest he showed towards the girl. A furious animal, a sadistic blood-thirsty thing that feed his hunger with the red-flavored liquid inside the human body. He assisted the attention of the girl, who, arrogantly had been trapped between the beautiful façade of that creature and the beat of a false love that could never lead, but lies.

"_Don't go near him_…"

His whisper came to the young girl. His blushed face was vastly unpleasant to the beast that watched them, irritated to see Zero interrupting his plans. He had nothing to do with that trash. She had no right to go near his property…

The bell rang.

Zero walked near the pure-blood brushing his shoulder, hard enough to make him lose his balance for a moment. Kaname's red eyes glowed like two red diamonds. His evil smirk towards the hunter never affected him. Negotiating almost in a silent conversation both vampires started to glare each other like two bulls fighting for pride.

"_Don't go near her, Kuran_." Zero pointed his bloody rose to Kaname's belly, "_One false movement and I sweat you'll be dust in no time_…"

"_How mean, Kiryuu-kun…And here I thought, you'll be kinder to the person who gave you the first taste of…" _

Disgustingly, exactly like in his dreams. The wet-hot tongue traveled his cheek hardly, leaving saliva all over skin.

"What the hell, Kuran?!"

Zero first reaction was to punch the vampire in the stomach. Kaname touched his belly with both hands. A dark smile showed to Kiryuu remind him those weird nightmares he dream of. The sharp teeth showed the desire for blood, sadistically showing the nature of a vampire. Almost as if he breathed the smell of blood, his air, his food, his air of life.

He laughed. Kaname laughed and walked away, glaring at Zero as if warning him to be the one to stay out of his plans.

.

.

.

Nadashiko Shindo.

"_Such a lovely name you have…"_

She believed his lies. Like a weak prey in the forest, she trusted blindly the beast that circled her. She smiled at the commentaries, played with her hair, and watched the vampire with gratitude. Kaname decided to come by and finish his plan. Shindo had never imagined to be with the beautiful Night Class President inside the library.

He offered a hand, she unconsciously accepted.

Without warning she was trapped between his hands. Closing her eyes painfully, she never noticed the long nails bleeding her skin. Neither did she noticed the red eyes, that painfully wanted to destroy her in the embrace.

She was los between her own romantic fantasies imagining the kiss and sweet words the attractive man hugging her would offer. She was too drunk with the fake love offered by her own mind. Her back arched painfully, the sharp nails almost broke her bones. What happened after the separation of her bodies was what she had fantasized for years.

A kiss.

It was perfect, and the time went slow. But what destroyed the aura were the cool words that went trough his brain. And the embrace offered by the vampire for the second time, made her realize this wasn't a romantic hug.

"You know…Kiryuu-kun was interested in you…" He pressed her body harder. "_Sweetie. _I want to ask you just one favor…"

There was noting sweet or credible in those words.

"W_-what_?" Her trembling lips escaped hardly those words.

Kaname separated their bodies but took her by her shoulders. Red eyes glow in the dark, a different-dark expression appeared in his face. She stood there panicked and trembling. Kaname darkly played with her hair, like a psychopath playing with his victim. She saw how he caressed her cheek with those long nails. Piercing her right cheek making her bleed.

"_Don't ever get near him_…"

She felt the worst pain in her life when she was pushed roughly to the floor. The so called perfect-man glared down at her with disgust. She walked away and before he closed the door he smiled. Sharp teeth like a demon's, and red crimson eyes. Inhumanly he whispered with the smirk in his mouth words that made her almost lose her head.

She felt everything was pure madness.

"_I'll kill you the next time_…"

* * *

**Yeah, any suggestions or ideas are welcome. I appreciate your reading. I'll update as soon as I finish my American History project about a week sorry if is long. I really want some ideas and opinions from you guys and girls so thanks.**

**Sorry for... grammar and spelling errors.**

_**Iracomprometida78**_


End file.
